guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animate Flesh Golem
Armor... I recently did THK and brought flesh golem. I was infused, yet the golem died in seconds when it attacked Mursaat/Jade...my horrors werent dieing as quickly. Switch Flesh Golem (skill) and Flesh Golem Shouldn't the name itself link to the skill rather than the mob? — Stabber 21:03, 6 March 2006 (CST) :I am guessing that most likely this is premature and the skill will be Animate Flesh Golem... we will see though. --Ravious 22:05, 6 March 2006 (CST) :I agree. --Karlos 22:09, 6 March 2006 (CST) :Does this mean that you can use this as Minion Bomber, and once it dies, you immediately make another Golem, cast death nova and bomb again... and again...? :: No. The 30 second recharge prevents that exploit. With two 20/20 items, Serpents Quickness and Quickening Zephyr, one might be able to get it down to 5 seconds per explosion, but then the energy cost would kill you. One could run a team of these though, but not a solo necro LordKestrel 05:12, 29 March 2006 (CST) :: Wouldn't Soul Reaping make it feasible then? :: No, that would spread your attributes to thin, with 16 Death magic, and the attirbutes needed for Serpents and Zephyr, another would be more or less impossible. Minion Properties When someone gets this skill, I am hoping armor, health, and attack damage can be tested. If they have enough armor (compared to warriors), theoretically you could use this with a bunch of Animate Vampiric Horrors to help casters to avoid taking damage from Warrior mobs.--Life Infusion 13:17, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :The new Guild Scrimmage should be useful for testing the health and armour. All you need is 2 people and a guildhall. As for damage, you can test that on Isle of the Nameless. -- Gordon Ecker 18:04, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Uhhh...all of these things should still be posted on GuildWiki. That stats of EVERY minion spell should be up on the site. Not sure why that has not been done yet. 68.2.201.35 11:51, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Welcome to the future, time traveller from our past! In the intervening year that you have skipped, many changes have been made to our articles. --Fyren 15:44, 6 June 2007 (CDT) More than one Golem While I've had as many as 7 golems up using the Verata's/CoP combo it appears that the June 1 update had as a part of it a fix to the Golems, and you can no longer control more than one Golem. --Epinephrine 05:42, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Um, so what is the new behavior? old golem die when you Verata a unbounded golem? Or Verata simply won't change alliegence of unbounded/hostil golem if you have a golem? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:50, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::The older of the golems dies. Actually, the limit in number of minions makes a huge difference to these skills - you can kill an entire enemy army of minions simply by having a full army and using Verata's Aura, or can kill an enemy Golem simply by using Gaze on him with your own Golem up. I think I may do this in Alliance Battles just to be a pain. It takes so little to do it - Verata's Aura +Taste of Death to kill the enitre army off fast for example. --Epinephrine 06:48, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Golems vs. Fiends Has someone crunched the numbers on these? It seemed to me that fiends have a higher DPS against the 100 AL dummy, but I didn't run a serious experiment. — Stabber ✍ 12:01, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :are you comparing dps at same minon level, or at same death magic rank? I naturally expect higher minion level to result in higher DPS. -169.229.64.118 09:06, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::At the same Death Magic rank. In particular, at Death Magic rank 16, which would mean a level 18 Fiend and a level 26 Golem. — Stabber ✍ 17:12, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :::I've done the numbers on this, they're on the discussion page for Minions --Epinephrine 11:39, 27 June 2006 (CDT) I don't know about DPS, but from my own experience, I'd much rather have fiends than any other minion type.--Xis10al 15:22, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Weapon Spells? It's well known that animate undeads are affected by enchantments. But do weapon spells have any effect on them? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.48.148.145 (talk • ) }. :considering they don't have weapons, i'd doubt it, however, i have a necromancer with all 5 animate spells, i'll make a stop at senji's and unlock some weapon spells tonight. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:53, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Minions, Fiends and Horrors appear to be affected by Weapon of Warding at least (easiest one to see; health goes up = works, health goes down = no worky). Being that I can't be bothered to go unlock the other spells, I'm willing to bet they are all affected by Weapon spells. GregPalo 10:41, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::i just confirmed golem's are affected by Weapon of Warding, and Brutal Weapon. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:57, 20 June 2006 (CDT) A little more proof of a lvl4 Flesh Golem's size Here: --Jamie 13:02, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Lol, it's so tiny, it's cute! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:19, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::Careful where you stick that horn there buddy.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 15:07, 21 June 2006 (CDT) I agree with pansola, they are cute when they're little.-Only a Shadow :::They should make a minipet like that ^^ :::: Yeah rly, call it mini giant space golem :P (Not a fifty five 13:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::What about my lvl 3 one? it was half the size of that... no screeny though Paladin of Shadows 14:21, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Ritualist Necromancer vs Necromancer This is a rare skill where, with a secondary specialization in it, seems equally useful if not exceeds a primary. Consider this: Level 26 (16 Death Magic) Flesh Golem - 600hp Level 21 (12 Death Magic + 16 Spawning Power) Flesh Golem - 820hp In fact, with as little as 5 Spawning Power, the Ritualist's Flesh Golem can equal or exceed a maximum Death Magic-specialized Necromancer's Flesh Golem in health. However, armor and damage increase slightly from 21 to 26 (+4armor per level, I believe), making the Necromancer's a little bit better at dealing damage - but different and likely less capable of tanking damage. A level 28 Flesh Golem (16+1) only has 640hp (met at 7 Spawning Power), and a lucky level 29 only 660hp (met at 8 Spawning Power). Of course, the Ritualist spends far more points to reach these capabilities, but I think that effect is negligable. - Greven 14:45, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :I've done the math here, the necromancer's Golem is far better both at dealing and taking damage. :A level 21 golem (12 Death Magic) has 500 health, and a level 26 golem (16 Death Magic) has 600 health. :With 12 Death Magic and 16 Spawning Power then, the largest Golem possible is 820 health. :At 4AL*level, a level 21 Golem would have 84 AL and a level 26 would have 104 AL. A Flesh Golem would suffer 41% more dmage at level 21 than at level 26, and the Ritualist's 820 health, level 21 Flesh Golem will not take the beating that a level 26 Golem can take (70.7% of the 820 health is ~580, compared to the 600 the level 26 golem has). :So it's better to be a necro, not only for the higher damage, but for durability too. Certainly the larger buffer a Ritualist Golem gets could be handy if you are worried only about non-healed duration, or versus health steals, but realistically it is better to have more armour and damage. The +1 staff wrapping could even be handy - it gets 2 more levels (28!), and thus a suspected 8 more AL and 40 more health, for the equivalent in combat of 22% more health. As for damage, the base damage likely goes up. :Now, since minions are not using weapons, nor do they have an attribute (I suspect) they likely scale their damage in the same manner as a spell effect or wand, based on their level. If such is the case, the damage scaling would be (3*level-60)/60 as the multiplier (normalised at level 20, for versus AL 60) - that is, a level 26 golem deals 23% more damage than a level 20 would, and a level 28 would deal about 7% more damage than a level 26 would. The necromancer has an edge in damage output as well as durability, and the size of heal available through his Blood of the Master. --Epinephrine 12:17, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well the majority of "damage" would prolly be in the form of the golem's -10 degen, so wouldn't the higher max hp be better? I'd say necro just for the soul reaping, but I think the rit golem is better. (Not a fifty five 15:28, 25 September 2006 (CDT)) :::No way, +4 Dm way exceeds the + health. Besides, your golems wont do enough damage ;(. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:48, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Level 29? How would you achieve this (Death magic 18)? :A blessing and a +1 20% item. --68.142.14.19 04:49, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::Golden Eggs Skax459 10:26, 14 April 2007 (CDT) When dead, is it considered a dead ally? I'm farily certain it is, I've seen red and blue Golem corpses in AB, just wondering (Not a fifty five 00:14, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) :I think it just turns into a neutral corpse. I'm not completely sure, though. Darktemplar56 17:11, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Don't quote me on this, but if I remember correctly, a long while ago, dead horrors and fiends counted for the effect of IWAY (yeah thats how long ago) So I would imagine that the Golem would be even more apt to be considered a dead ally. Keep in mind though that minions of any kind are not "Party Members" but only "Allies" error so now ghial has a nightfall skill? jagged bones is listed ghial does not use jagged bones, atleast not in normal mode Fleshy using 2 Corpses When I summoned a fleshy with one still alive, it uses the fleshy's body and the other body it's supposed come out of. Is this supposed to happen or is it a Bug? :It's either a bug or an undocumented skill effect. -- Gordon Ecker 06:22, 8 February 2007 (CST) Can only have one golem, im sure thats your problem. It's a bug, because it says that when it dies it leaves an exploitable corpse, but it doesnt do this. --Renegade26 14:20, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :If you animate a second golem before the first one dies, it will leave an exploited corpse. It's been that way for nearly a year now, and I highly doubt that it'll change any time soon. --Sykoone 17:23, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Im just saying its a bug, but I would agree, they wont change it, because it rewards the good necromancers how micromanage their minions better than others.--Renegade26 08:19, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::i dont think this is a bug at all, since a necro can only have one golem at a time, the original is killed, thus leaving an exploitable corpse from which the newly animated golem exploits, in the way a normal minion would be summoned. If a golem dies naturally, then it leaves an exploitable corpse ::::I think this was changed recently...I play MM often and summoning a new golem definitely leaves an exploited golem corpse now. Please test it out in PVE how is it possible to get an attribute to lvl 21? as listed on this and many pages lol just noticed many pages showing the effects of soemthing to a 19-21 attribute rank,since its impossible to go thta high,i suggest we take it out to avoid conufusion.plz imput :To get 19 is possible on this spell,You have 16, then a blessing, then if both your wand and offhand have a +1 (20%) mod and they both kick in.... Lord of all tyria 17:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::16, blessing for +1, offhand for +1, and +1 from the recent event item (whatever it was). You can't get a +1 on a wand. --Fyren 17:23, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Applicable to blood magic and curses: Awaken the Blood --S Penumbra At the moment you can get 20 attribute level; 16 by runes and scarr pattern, +1 by a blessing, +1 by the random blessing that the Chinese New Year's item brought, +1 by an offhand item, +1 by a golden easter egg. ::::Awaken the Blood for 22. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:03, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: or Glyph of Elemental Power for eles — Skuld 18:06, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Awaken the blood does not affect death magic. :Signet of Illusions along with the above mentioned items can get any spell to 22. DeathWeasel 00:50, 19 September 2007 (CDT) I've been able to make a lvl 34 flesh golem by stacking 3 (skill) consumables, getting a blessing, and +1 skills 20% wand ::Since another Canthan new year rolled around, I added one Lunar Blessing to my last entry above, and the golem stayed at lvl 34. Looks like that's the max. BTW at Death Magic lvl 20 and soul reaping lvl 20 You get the following: lvl 34 golem (provided u get the 20% +1 skills), lvl 23 minions (provided u get the 20% +1 skills), 12 minions total allowed. :::We kinda already knew rank 21 is the maximum in an attribute. But oh well. Confirmation is never bad, is it?:) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) is your party allowed to have more then 1 fleshie If so i just thought of a very good idea for a build... 6 N/R 2 M/N, all have fleshies, N/R's have pets for the corpses, suicide the pets, summon fleshies... unlesh the fleshies, who dont spike they just hit what they feel like... who would be prepared for an army of flesh golems hitting for really nice damage...142.161.117.56 16:23, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Yes i do believe that a party can have more than one golem as long as there is more than one necromancer with this elite, as a single necro an only have one golem in their control Lvl UP Just wondering how are you suppose to get a lvl 20 in Death Magic. Sandtrap :You're not. It's to show its effects at 20 ranks (happens in Hard Mode, foes have up to 20 ranks in attributes). --Kale Ironfist 20:05, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :It's possible to do it under very specific circumstances, see attribute for a full explanation. However, as Kale indicated, it's not viable for normal play and is more of novelty than anything else. Also, why are you signing your comments in that manner? You're linking to a non-existent page that isn't even in the user namespace. BigAstro 22:34, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::It is possible to get lvl 22 Death Magic, and yes its nothing more than a novelty thing, but it is possible: lvl 34 Flesh Golem --Mwpeck 19:56, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Notes I removed the dumb notes "Flesh golem acts like a fleshy creature and bleeds!", ZOMG i would never of guesed that FLESH golem acts like a FLESHY creature. 81.99.144.112 05:33, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Maybe if you had...oh, I don't know, ever played with or against any Necromancer minions you would have learned that they are immune to bleeding. Now I haven't fought minions very recently with a bleeding-inducing character, but I am almost certain every other minion is immune. See General minion mastery guide: "Also, minions are immune to some conditions, such as bleeding." From the fleshy creature list: "The following creatures are not fleshy: ... Some Undead, including all Skeletons and all Minions except for Flesh Golems." So not only is that note not dumb, but it is relevant. -- Skax459 00:13, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Flesh Golem vs. Order of Undeath I don't have Flesh Golem; I use OoU in my MM build. Which one would be more powerful? My OoU gives +17 damage to each minion. I have heard that a Golem deals 30ish damage. So it would seem as though OoU is a better choice. Golems help to start an army. They make a great first minion with their large pool of health and reasonable damage. Golems count as a minion, so they don't provide any bonus damage. They also don't make you die like OoU, but with sufficient Vamps, I only suffer the initial sacrifice. Has anyone used both extensively enough? (I think pure numbers-wise OoU+Vamps win, but Golem may be...safer and easier) -- Skax459 15:35, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :OoU because of the reasons you stated. One fleshy doesn't add much to your army. The Hobo 22:38, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna say this one more time,order of undeath is for damage,flesh golem is for tanking,if you combine flesh golem with two other melee minions you have a perfect body blocking/tanking army,but if you combine order of undeath with bone fiends and vamp horros you have your own dps army,like i said several other times,it depends on what your looking for4.235.184.140 18:57, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I would still say OoU is better. Much more useful to have minions that can kill stuff faster then to use minions for tanking. Mr IP 22:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Minions are mainly used as meat shields if anything. :::You're not giving enough credit to how much damage they are able to deal. Order of Undeath makes them an even larger threat if only because of their numbers. Zulu Inuoe 06:19, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Most powerfull of all i know this is impossible at all,nut what when you have a Flesh golem from 20 Death magic + 20 spawning power,how strong could he be then???? i think he would PWN shiro tagachi at all areas... Deadfalk :Level 32, 1296 HP. Shiro has much more HP, doesn't suffer from constant degen, attacks much more quickly, and has self-healing. 17:21, 15 May 2008 (UTC) + veratas sacrifice,Healing breeze etc.,boss rank then with it?Deadfalk ::Try it out and see what happens. My suggestion is to do it on someone that isn't going for survivor Blue.rellik 05:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Update .. In light of the recent update, do I gather that the description requires updating and that you can have more than one Flesh Golem. I've never understood that restriction, so would be pleased if that was the case... :New comments go at the bottom of a page, please. That update was an April Fools joke, you may still only have a single Flesh Golem. 20:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Flesh golem no longer exploits when you summon a new one I've tested animate flesh golem- summoning a new golem destroyed the old one but now leaves an exploitable corpse. This was tested in PVE. I know it was not like this all the time. Will someone actually verify by trying it out? And change the wiki, cause nobody believes me..... : Erm, the title says no longer exploits but your comment says now leaves an exploitable; what is it that you are seeing? Flesh golems are, well, fleshy; when they die, you can exploit their corpse and create another (which is why it takes an elite skill slot). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I do not know if what he says is true or not, but I will assume so for the sake of explanatory simplicity. What he means is that it used to drop an exploit'ed' corpse if you summoned a new Flesh Golem while the old one was alive. As in, it dropped a corpse, but it couldn't be used. Now it can --Gimmethegepgun 10:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes! That's what I'm trying to say. The anamoly description is no longer correct. I tried to change it, but it got reverted... ::::Confirmed, I've removed the anomaly again. If someone wishes to revert, post here explaining why first.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Largest Flesh Golem Ever I'm sure someone, somewhere, has done this. But the difference is that I bring you pictures! Click Here for a raw screeenshot. Click Here for a collage, with half-assed background effects. Level 34, 127.5 Armor Level, 760 Health, I have no idea what its damage range is, but it nailed a level 10 drake(Warrior) for 205 damage. Which is 50 AL vs physical, I think. Pretty sure 205 is roughly the middle.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 02:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Animate Stygian Golem! [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 03:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC)